


Luck of the Gold

by misswildfire



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswildfire/pseuds/misswildfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio considers himself to be lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of the Gold

Antonio smiled as he watched his group of friends laughing, and fooling around in front of him. They had foiled another one of Master Xandred’s plans tonight. The world was safe- for another day at least and the rangers were taking a rare moment to relax and just be teens. 

“Anything wrong?” Jayden asked, walking up to his long time friend. 

“No, nothing’s wrong, why?” the gold ranger reassured his friend, flashing him one of his brilliant smiles.

“You’re quiet today, you’re not usually quiet,” Jayden commented, watching his friend closely. 

“No, everything’s all right, I’m just thinking up new recipe for my fish!” he exclaimed, quickly coming up with an excuse. No need to worry his friend if he was in a bit of a contemplative mood now was there? “It will be the best thing you’ve ever tasted!” he wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder, making grand gestures with his free arm. He watched as the red ranger, his leader and best friend, smiled indulgently, shaking his head in amusement. He felt lucky that he had friends such as these, after spending so many years alone after being separated from Jayden. He felt Jayden tug his hand, leading him back to where the others were lounging outside in the fading afternoon light. Maybe gold really was his lucky colour after all. It seemed to bring him nothing but good things.


End file.
